SipsCo. (Company)
'Big money, big women, big fun, big asses. --- Sjips Co. Motto.' Sjips Co. (formerly Sips Co.) ,founded and named after Sips and Sjin in their Minecraft series, is the leading high quality dirt supplier to all of Minecraft and are well known worldwide for their moist, high grade dirt. Sips Co. was renamed Sjips Co. when 50% of the shares were given to Sjin to persuade him to return to the company and abandon his own dirt producing company. History Sips Co. was founded by Sips, in his and Sjin's Minecraft series as a Mining Company, and after they had finished building Camelot. They soon hired Guy, the sheep, to man the customer service hotline. Sips Co. started off surprisingly well with only the occasional Enderman complaining about dirt (who were soon dealt with). However, these times did not last, and they soon met problems with the Beaver Mafia after Sips and Sjin entered Beaverdale; and in retaliation the Mafia destroyed Sips' and Sjin's house (known as Deep Space Nine), kidnapped Guy, blew up their tool shed and pier, and killed Aloysius the cow. Sips and Sjin were forced to look for a replacement customer service representative as they went about looking for Guy. Sips and Sjin first hired three Snow Golems as secretaries, but then hired the Iron Golem named Problem Solver 3000 to take care of customer service. Sips Co. soon expanded and made S.M.R.T Corp that was shown in Duncan's Tekkit series and was run by Sjin, and ran on alternate forms of energy. Plans for another Sips Co. factory were revealed by Sjin to Simon, Lewis, and Duncan during their Minecraft Tekkit series, however only Sjin appeared to be working on the project at the time; first marking out a line that distinguished land belonging to Sips Co, and land owned by "Not Co.", before constructing a Work Shed. Honeydew Inc (Sips co.'s main rivals) soon began causing havoc at the new facility, performing numerous accounts of industrial sabotage. Including breaking into the work shed and setting of an alarm which was inside. However, it was later revealed that this was not actually a facility, but a fake to keep Honeydew inc from finding the real base of operations. Sips co. found their third human employee, Rythian a Magician, floating in the sea and subsequently hired him, to make sure they aren't outnumbered by their new rivals. While Sips builds their first macerator to start up the base, Sjin returns to the Sips Co. work shed to discover it is covered in Honeydew Inc. brand dirt; forcing Sjin to threaten legal action. This does not deter the vicious onslaught of Industrial Espionage, and Sjin soon finds the portal Honeydew Inc. built under the work shed, and covers it with (high quality) dirt. The Honeydew Inc. crew soon show up again, and hassle Sjin some more by stealing his red-stone torch and blocking Sips Co. property with trees (a direct violation of Sips Co. regulations). Sjin returns to Sips and Rythian and finishes their house at the growing compound. Sjin, sick with all the hassle from Honeydew Inc. talks the rest of the Sips Co. crew into playing some pranks on Honeydew Inc. They then change and add signs around Honeydew Inc.'s property. Sips Co. Continues to expand, by constructing a Sorting Crap Facility next to their home, dubbed "Megaman Two'. After hours of work (no footage covers this), the piping of the sorting facility was deemed completed. The Sips Co. Trio decide to make multiple buildings instead of just one and they officially started work on the Sips Co. Compound building a Geothermal facility, and a portal to the Nether (dun dun dunnn). During their excursion into the Nether (dun dun dunnn), they discover that Honeydew Inc. has already been in the area and a few cobblestone bridges could be seen. They set about gathering their own supply, but thanks to Sips mining some ore they are forced to fight off swarms of angered Zombie Pigmen while also taking fire from Ghasts. Sips is almost trapped in the Nether as the portal out is deactivated before he could leave. Rythian came back through the portal, which was still lit on his and Sjin's end; creating a new portal in the process allowing Sips to escape. Disaster avoided, they then continue to work on the Sorting Facility, sorting out some of the flaws in their system while Rythian completes a Destruction Catalyst and the Geothermal Facility was completed. After these events, Rythian takes a holiday, which is unusual as Sips co. don't allow holidays. Lewis has quit Honeydew Inc. due to Simon going mad with power and always hitting him and decides to look for a job at Sips Co. Sjin soon gets fired by Sips for messing up at the quarry and replaces him with "Silk Shirt Guy" (Lewis). During this, Sjin protests that Honeydew Inc. broke into the facility and potentially stole a few things but Sips was only concerned with his failures with the quarry. Sjin soon cries and runs home. After a while, he joins Honeydew Inc. and was ordered to harvest all the sugarcane and wheat. However, after he finished, Honeydew says that he didn't do the job well and fires him. Sjin soon cries and runs home. Lewis on the other hand learns how to be a Sips Co. employee and discovers that he will be working seven days a week and twenty hours a day and earning minimum wage, but gets some good news: he gets to go to the Sips Co. Christmas party every hundred years. Sips also tells Lewis about the Dirt Collector 3000, who was killed in a dirt tunnel collapse; but in five days of work proved to be a true inspiration to dirt collectors everywhere. Lewis soon returns to Honeydew Inc. to steal tools for Sips Co. in order to fix problems regarding the quarry However soon does so again, this time to gather the supplies needed for an Alchemical Chest, and then a Condenser. Lewis used Honeydew Inc.'s Condenser to gather the diamonds needed to make a diamond pipe, which he used as a more efficient sorting system for the dirt. However, Sips was angered by Lewis' use of 'Sorcery' and beat him repeatedly with Sips Co. brand dirt; effectively ending Lewis' employment at Sips Co.. Sips then goes to re-hire Sjin and they discover that Sjin's rape alarm had been stolen. As the two companies confronted each other over their thefts, Sjin stole back his alarm and Sips gave Lewis back his sapphire sword. The confrontation ended in a dirt-wrestling match in Sips Co.'s quarry with Lewis and Duncan using dirt to climb back out of the quarry after a bit of fighting. Sips returned to Sjin hoping to re-recruit him into Sips Co, however Sjin already had his own company, so Sips decided to go all-out and offered to make Sjin his new business partner, not employee, officially changing the name of the company to Sjips Co. A truly monumental moment in Sips Co. history. After the rejoining of Sips and Sjin, the duo continue work on the Compound. And on the way to gather lava from a near by volcano, they find Nilesey in a dirty hole. He is hired, becoming the forth human employee, and set to work on the pool. He however does not impress Sips, his new boss, and Sips gets more aggressive towards Nilesey as he makes mistakes. In episode 21 of Sips and Sjin's tekkit series it is announced that Nilesy and Rythian have gone their separate ways, and that they only came to Sjips Co. temporarily to get back on their feet. But is more likely a ruse {C , due to Sips Co.'s strict protocols. During the expanding and fixing of the pool, it is revealed that Sjips Co. also specialize in decking. Rumors that Sjips Co. and Honeydew Interincco. have certain shares within each company, without Sips actually knowing and it is unknown what consequences this might create for Sjin if it is true. Employees President/CEO, Founder,Co-owner and Janitor - Sips Head Scientist, Architect and Co-owner- Sjin (fired, then re-hired) Customer Service Representative(s) - Problem Solver 3000 (originally called the playstation 3000) Guard-Gary the Creeper Scientist/Wizard - Rythian (Left to plan revenge on Sjin and Duncan) Pool Boy - Nilesy Former Employees Head Scientist and Architect - Xephos (fired) Customer Service Representative(s) - Guy the Sheep (presumed dead) Dirt Collector - Dirt Master 3000 (Deceased) Secretary(s) - Bob, Fred and Steve the snow Golems (fired) Rival Companies Honeydew Inc. Sjin's Independent Trading - Presumed closed down Products and Services The Highest Quality Dirt Alternate Forms of Energy Weapons Manufacturing New forms of Mining Decking Locations *Camelot, under Mootopia *S.M.R.T Corp, Tekkit branch of Sjips Co. *Sjips Co. Work Shed - Decoy *Stacey Island - Destroyed *Sjips Co. Volcano(Mentioned) The Sjips Co. Compound buildings. *The Hovel (decommissioned) Now Basement *Sjips and Sjin's house "Megaman Two" *Sjips Co. Sorting Facility. *Sjips Co. Geothermal Facility *Sjips Co. Corp pool *Sjips Co. Power Tower *Sjips Co. Quarry *Sjips Co. Interview Chamber Company Motto Big Money, Big Women, Big Fun, Big Asses. Trivia *Fort Crappington does not count as part of Sjips Co. *S.M.R.T Corp is a branch of Sjips Co. run by Sjin in Tekkit. *The company motto is "Big money, big women, big fun, big asses". *Sjips Co. Doesn't believe in "Sorcery", meaning their high-quality dirt can't be replicated with a condenser even though it would help them meet their quota of 30,000 dirt. *It is against company policy to conduct industrial espionage (unless it benefits Sjips Co). *It is against company policy to plant trees. *Sips was angered at the use of dirt on the statue of Sjin, stating it's against protocol. *The fact that Sjips Co. Doesn't believe in "Sorcery" may not apply later on, as Sjips Co. recruits Rythian as their Scientist/Wizard and creates their own energy condenser. *Sjips Co. is currently the biggest company in the series, boasting three different bases. *Sjips Co. only has two human employees at this time, and the rest are animals. Sips mentions that the last Christmas party last only had him there, possibly because he only employs animals. *Sjin has been working for Sips Co. for at least 20 years. *In Tekkit Part 31,Sips stated to Honeydew Inc. that their overwhelming funds proceed from the 'Sjips Co. Volcano' Read More Category:Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Companies